The Most Hectic August
by randomgirl40
Summary: Apollo had thought that August would be a peaceful month for him. Oh, how wrong he was.


Today, August 2nd of the year 2028, is a peaceful day for Apollo Justice, he managed to score himself a day off from looking for cases, and was now currently lounging on his tatty old sofa eating cereal in a too large for him black shirt and pyjama bottoms.

Yes, life had given Apollo a good day, for once.

That was, until the doorbell started ringing, a lot. Continuously. Apollo shrugged, it was probably just a door to door salesman. They'd go away soon. So he stayed on the sofa, eating cereal and ignoring the door.

But then...

"HALLOOOOOO! HERR FOREHEAD YOO HOO! I know you're in there, you have no cases today! Get off your ass and answer the door."

Ugh. Prosecutor Gavin... Seriously? Just when Apollo's day seemed to be going okay, that foppish German had to turn up and rain on The Justice Parade.

So up Apollo got, grumbling as he stomped over to his apartment door. Unhooking the security chain and unlocking the door, he opened it slightly, to which Prosecutor Gavin took as his cue to open the door as wide as possible and stride into Apollo's home. Rude.

"Guten Morgen Herr Justice! Seems your fashion sense is just as bad as it was last time we met!" Gavin smiled that damn handso- annoying smile of his. Definitely not handsome no way. Hahaha-

"Seems you still don't get the concept of comfort and casual dressing, Prosecutor Gavin." Apollo looked the tall blond carrot up and down. He was wearing what seemed to be tight leather trousers and a white shirt.

Gavin grabbed his chest and gasped. "Oh Apollo you do hurt me so!" Apollo's eyes widened at that. Someone he was on professional terms only with, calling him by his first name? "Oh please, Justice, we're not in the courtroom, ja? Anyway, I need to stay at your place for a few nights."

"WHA- WHAT NO?!" The small brunet's arms formed an 'X'. "No! You can't stay here!"

"Why not? Look, my apartment complex has flooded, and you're the only one I can turn to! My best friend and brother are both in prison, Fräulein Skye would not let me even get in a five metre radius to ask her. Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth is away on 'business' which really means he's shagging Herr Wright in a posh hotel of some sort, and Prosecutor Blackquill scares me too much to even consider him as a possibility."

"..."

"... Fine. You can stay. But on one condition." Apollo sighed, he couldn't let poor Kla- Prosecutor Gavin sleep in a grotty motel on the outskirts of Los Angeles.

"Ja?! I'll do anything!"

"You have to sleep on the couch, or a blowup mattress."

"... Can I not sleep in your bed?" OKAY THAT CAUGHT APOLLO MORE OFF GUARD THAN THE FIRST NAME THING.

"What?! No! I uh... I hog the sheets! And I snore! And my bed is covered in cat hair!"

"I can use a blanket, its not that hard to buy ear plugs, and my own bed is covered in dog hair. Don't make excuses Apollo, it's not like sleeping in a bed with someone means anything!" Klavier lent against the wall, folding his arms. Did Justice really think that he'd sleep on that ugly sofa? No way! And blow up beds? Nah, Klavier would rather blow something else, or someone-

"Err... Prosecutor Gavin? Your face is redder than my suit. Are you... Okay?"

"I'M FINE!" Well if you say so Mr Catch-phrase Stealer. "Anyway, theres no reason as to not let me sleep with yo- in your bed."

Apollo shrugged, no use fighting it. He walked back to the sofa, picking up his unfinished cereal, Steel Samurai Snaps. Suddenly Klavier had a suitcase with him. Had that been with him before? Whatever, its obvious he would have came prepared.

OoooOoooO

When nightfall came on August 2nd of 2028. Apollo Justice was not looking forward to snuggling down under the covers and dream dreams of magicians and the like. It was a reoccurring dream he had, no idea what it meant, probably had something to do with Trucy being around him so much.

Anyway, Apollo was not happy tonight, the reason being Prosecutor Klavier Gavin. Apparently the attorney's caring decision of letting his rival crash at his place was not good enough for the rock star. No, he had to steal Apollo's safe haven from him too. His bed.

Whilst Klavier put his nightwear on in the bathroom of Justice, Apollo stripped down to just his boxers, picked up a towel, and headed to the shower. Klavier must be done changing by now.

Oh how wrong Apollo was. Lady Justice really wasn't on his side today.

Opening the bathroom door, the small lawyer was greeted by steam, and a lot of it at that. Through the steam he could hear the sound of the shower head spraying water. Despite the steam blurring his vision he could make out the shape of Prosecutor Gavin's naked body under the spray of the shower. GREAT.

Apollo was just about the slam the door shut and rethink his life choices when the long wet hair facing him swept round, and Klavier faced towards him. Apollo's eyes didn't know where to look.

"SHIEßE HERR JUSTICE DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT PRIVACY IS?!" Gavin had spotted him, and was definitely not about to invite Apollo under the warm water for a platonic shag. Which is what his nether region was wanting.

"I- I ERR BYE I JUST REALISED I TOOK A SHOWER THIS MORNING!" Apollo slammed the door and sped to his room.

To say Klavier's day had been hectic was an understatement. He'd woken up drenched due to flooding, had to take his drippinh wet dog straight to the kennels whilst he himself needed a place to sleep, the only person he could turn to for temporary lodgings was the only person who could turn him on during court, and now said person had burst in on him in his birthday suit. Greeeeeaaaat.

Turning off the shower, and wringing the excess water out of his hair, he wrapped a towel around his waist and proceeded to dry off. Contemplating the meaning of life whilst doing so, as you do.

You know, Justice seemed preeetty flustered when he intruded on Klavier's cleansing time. Maybe he's not used to walking in on people in the shower.

Klavier shrugged, brushing it off, and slipping into something more comfortable for the night, the cotton pyjamas he had laid out before he got in the shower.

OoooOoooO

The night of August 2nd was one of the most awkward nights Apollo had experienced. When Gavin had sauntered into the room, before flopping on the bed, it was like he had forgotten about the events that had just passed ten minutes ago. Apollo shrugged it off, it wasn't that big of a deal really. Yeah...

Grabbing the covers, the defence proceeded to try and sleep, Gavin seemed to get the memo, sliding under the covers as well. How grateful Apollo was that Gavin wore pyjamas and didn't sleep in his underwear.

OoooOoooO

"..."

"Hey, Herr Forehead."

"Are you awake?"

From underneath his fortress of blanket, Apollo made an unintelligible sound, indicating that yes, he was still awake. Klavier took this as a hint that he could continue.

"You know what's weird, Apollo, not only is this the most chaotic day for me, but its weirdly also the most calm day for me. Do you know what I mean? I haven't spent hours sorting out case files, or investigating some person's corpse. Instead I've spent the day outside and chilling in your apartment, and though you most likely don't want me here, and... The evenings been filled with awkwardness, this has been one of the best days of my life."

"Hm." Klavier, not satisfied with that answer, nudged the mountain of quilt that is also known as Apollo.

"Is that it? I just gave you a deep speech and all you respond with is 'Hm'?" He silently chuckled, "Tough crowd huh."

Apollo responded with a groan, and rolled over to face the German. Maybe he should have not done that. Due to Apollo having the smallest bed in the world, their noses were almost touching.

Looking at the attorney's face so close was... A new experience for Klavier, to say the least. With his half closed, drooping eyes, relaxed expression, and pursed lips, Apollo was too cute to leave like that.

Maybe thats why Klavier wasn't surprised by himself reaching out and grabbing the brunet's chin and pulling him into a short kiss.

But Apollo definitely was.

He bolted straight up, pushing away from Klavier, and falling off the bed, taking his blanket mound with him.

"W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Justice's chords of steel did not fail to make the yell as loud as possible.

"Er... A kiss, ja?" The blond rubbed the back of his neck, still sitting on the bed, before glancing at Apollo and back to the bed. "Uh... I err... I'll go sleep on the sofa, ja?"

Klavier had already gathered up his blanket and pillow, and was out of the room before he could even hear Apollo's pleas to wait.

August 2nd, had not been the best day for Klavier Gavin or Apollo Justice.


End file.
